


Peach

by PoemAboutCitylights



Category: Olympics RPF, Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Daniel is soft, Fanni is bitter (but mostly sad), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: "I do things wrong, you thought I might.You say I'm gonna miss you when you leave and you are probably right."OR the one where Fanni is crushed and Daniel picks up the pieces.





	Peach

**Author's Note:**

> So we were (finally!) watching the Doku yesterday and combined with the current events, there was this scene where Danny and Fanni share a room that inspired the fuck out of me.  
> Plus, this is a songfic with "Peach" by the Front Bottoms.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSLGNwGynUs

_I do things wrong, you thought I might_  
_You say I'm gonna miss you when you leave and you are probably right_  
  
The clock on the wall said that it was still early, at least concerning the European time schedule they had tried to stick with, to keep their energy levels high during the competitions. But the sun had long set and Daniel-André Tande already felt the tiredness creeping up his back, making his eye lids heavy.  
Alex had once again drawn him to share a room with Fannemel and while Daniel was lying flat on his back, trying to beat Robert’s record in the golfing simulator on his phone, the smaller jumper was leaning against the head of his bed, staring at his laptop as if it had murdered someone.  
It was the evening before the team competition and due to his good results in both training and competitive jumps, Alex had nominated Stjernen, not Fanni, as the forth jumper.  
The short Norwegian hadn’t spoken a word since and Daniel kept shooting him worried glances once in a while, catching Fanni biting down on his bottom lip and frowning so hard that it would probably give him a headache.  
All previous attempts at getting Fanni to open up had failed, as Anders had consequently ignored all of them. Instead, he had hidden away under his large sheets, dimming the lights in the room to a blueish minimum.  
Daniel rolled around, facing the other jumper on the bed that stood about one meter away from his, while he kicked of his adilette shoes and slipped his naked feet under the warm blanket.  
Fanni’s eyes followed Danny’s shoes for a second and sullenness was replaced by a judging look for a second at the choice of his footwear. However, the blond athlete then continued to stare at the screen of his laptop with his eyes narrowed and legs drawn in.  
Daniel let out a deep sigh and was sure that Fannis’ eye twitched at the noise, but the other Norwegian kept his scowled face and didn’t let any of the pain that was undeniably hidden away by his murderous glances slip.  
The younger jumper hated seeing his friend like that.  
And despite knowing that Fanni was far too proud to talk about the disappointment of not playing a part in any Olympic competition, Daniel was sure that he would feel way better after doing so, anyways.

“What has your laptop done to you?” Daniel tried again, propping himself up on his elbows to get a better look at the jumper in the bed next to his.  
“What?!” Fanni eventually said after a few seconds, as if it took his brain some time to process his younger friend’s words.  
Daniel pointed at the screen that showed an episode of a series he didn’t know, playing on low volume.  
“You keep looking at it as if it has murdered your firstborn.”  
Daniel tried to sound jokingly but he was well aware that he couldn’t suppress worry from showing in his tone. A fact that made Fanni look at him suspiciously, brows still drawn together and silent fury lighting up his grey eyes.  
“Whatever, Danny,” the short jumper said in response and tore his gaze away from his friend, causing Daniel to close his eyes for a few seconds.  
With an angry Fannis, he could deal. Anders being angry, hurt and in denial was a little too much, though.  
“Do you want to go for a walk, maybe? It’s still not that late.”  
A “No,” mumbled through gritted teeth was the only answer Daniel got and the blond jumper fell down on his stomach, groaning into his sheets.  
“I’m watching something, Tande…” Fanni said, passive-aggressively telling Daniel to shut up.  
“Fannis…” he sighed and glanced at the short jumper that seemed even smaller with his blanket draped over him.  
“Just… The Olympics aren’t everything. You’re doing great and these last jumps don’t define you, you know?”  
Fanni shut his laptop in a swift motion, his gaze meeting Daniel’s.  
“Oh really?” he spat out bitterly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
“So it doesn’t matter to you that you didn’t win a medal yet? That Johann and Robert stood on that damn podium while all you could do was clap and smile for the cameras?”  
His grey eyes held Daniel’s gaze effortlessly, while angry red shadows appeared on his cheeks.  
“It doesn’t matter that much that you couldn’t meet all the expectations and fell behind jumpers that you usually dominate? Because the Olympics aren’t _everything_?”  
Daniel flinched at the words and bit down on his lips.  
“Don’t be like that, Fanni…” he mumbled and his gaze dropped to Anders’ arms that were still crossed in front of his chest.  
The older Norwegian’s eyes were sparkling dangerously dark by now and Fannis mouth was opened slightly.  
“So what you’re saying is that a fucking _fourth_ place in an Olympic competition isn’t all that bad?”  
Daniel drew in a sharp breath and his next words were barely more than a whisper, “Don’t be so cruel, Fanni… I’m not… I’m not your enemy.”

_I don't wanna fight  
You say I should think before I talk, you say I shouldn't think about my life_

Fanni’s gaze dropped and his cheeks grew even redder, a small huff of air escaping his lips.  
Daniel could basically hear the battle that was going on behind the shielded surface.  
  
_Cause once I finally hit the ground, who's gonna drag me into the light?_

Daniel’s gaze wandered over his best friend, taking in the sight of his ruffled hair that Fanni had pulled on a few minutes ago, his pale lips and his particularly small frame.  
All the pride that was still forcing Anders to keep a false face couldn’t hide the way his shoulders were slumped forwards, the tension in his muscles getting even worse due to having to keep his nose up high.  
It was a terrible sight, seeing the duckling of the team crushed like that, when he usually was so enthusiastic and enterprising.  
  
_You are my peach, you are my plum  
You are my earth, you are my sun_

Daniel then eyed the gap between their beds before he made a decision.  
Quickly and with determination, he got rid of his blanket, his naked feet hit the carpet on the floor and he covered the distance between them by pushing a surprised Fanni just enough to slip under the sheets of his best friend.  
Anders let out a strangled noise and fought back in protest, but Daniel made use of the extra inches he had on the other jumper and caught his wrists with ease.  
And once he had slung an arm around Fanni’s body, drawing him in, Anders’ resistance vanished almost completely.  
“I’m not your enemy,” Daniel said once again while shifting a little, giving Fanni more space who let out another almost pained sound before he climbed into Daniel’s lap, where he curled up in a ball.  
Fanni’s cheek was pressed against the younger one’s chest and Daniel could feel that his friend’s body was still tensed up, ready to flee any second.  
When his hand searched for Anders’ smaller one, the older athlete intertwined their fingers clumsily, digging his nails painfully deep into the skin of Daniel’s palm.  
  
_You are my light, no need to hide  
You are my clock, keep me on time_

As tiny as he looked, Fanni was heavy in Daniel’s lap and he opened up his legs for Anders to settle in between. The blond jumper’s body was warm against his, warmed up by the sheets and his boiling temper, and Daniel rested his chin on top of Fanni’s soft hair, drawing soothing circles on his slim back. A shiver ran through Anders’ body and he snuggled closer to the younger ski jumper, sighing exhaustedly.  
“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Fanni eventually said and wrapped one arm around Daniel’s slender waist. In the meantime, he crawled upwards and lay his head down on the younger one’s biceps, causing their gazes to meet.  
Daniel’s fingers found their way into Fanni’s neck and began playing with strands of his blond hair.  
  
_You are my angel, you are my crime_  
I'll serve this sentence the rest of my life  
  
“I know, Fannis. Don’t worry too much.”  
“I can’t help it.”  
Daniel frowned, “Over-thinking?”  
“No, I mean- yeah, that too, I guess. But I meant hurting you.”

_One day you will find someone who will love you like you deserve  
But tonight I'm the only one left and I'm betting it's a fact that you will never learn_

Anders’ voice was shaking around the edges and his grey eyes seemed to flicker in the dim light of their hotel room.  
There were still red spots all over his face and Daniel had learned by now that the state of the elder’s skin got worse with an increasing level of stress.  
The small single bed was squeaking once Fanni wriggled again and slid one leg between Daniel’s, naked feet brushing against another.  
“How about you tell me how you actually feel about Alex’ decision?” he whispered, softly rubbing away some of the tension in Fanni’s shoulders.  
Something flashed across Anders’ face and for a second, Daniel was afraid that his friend would shut him out again, but Fanni proved him wrong.  
  
_It's just so hard to see tomorrow past tonight_  
  
“I… I don’t really know,” he took in a deep breath, “I try not to, you know… feel.”  
Fanni looked up at him with big eyes that didn’t hide anything anymore.  
“Because every time I do, it’s overwhelming.”  
Daniel bit his lip, “What, exactly?”  
Anders’ gaze dropped when he mumbled, “Guilt. Shame. Fear… Choose one of those.”  
“Fannis…”  
“I fucked up, Danny. Big times.”  
Daniel wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Wasn’t sure if he would ever find the right words to comfort Fanni.  
“What I said, about the Olympics. I… I can only imagine your pain, Fanni. All I’m trying to say is that you’re more than this. You’re more than some bad jumps, more than a catching headline. You are more than the Olympics.”  
When Fanni looked up again, the smile playing on his lips was the last thing Daniel had expected. It tugged on the corners of his lips and even reached his eyes.  
“What exactly am I, then?” Fanni asked.

_And you are the reason I'm smiling when there is nothing to smile about_

Daniel hesitated.  
“Grinebiter.”  
Fanni frowned, “What?”  
“Grinebiter. A grouch.”  
The older jumper rolled his eyes and playfully hit Daniel’s chest with his fist, blushing in a bright shade of red while a soft laughter erupted in his chest and vibrated against Daniel’s body.  
He stared at Fanni, at his flushed his cheeks, his grey eyes and the ruffled hair, at the lips that weren’t pale anymore, but of a dark pink. At the sceptical expression on his face that wasn’t serious any longer, the tip of his nose that gave him the look of a duckling and his fingers that were sprawled across Daniel’s chest, undoubtedly feeling his rapid heartbeat.  
For the split of a second, he considered to just lean down and kiss Fanni’s nose or his lips or any other part of the smaller jumper he could reach, but he was sure that Anders wasn’t ready yet and he himself probably wasn’t, too.  
  
_I love your fingers, I love your toes  
The back of your head, the tip of your nose_  
  
And yet, Fanni’s grin was genuine and the expression in his grey eyes for him only and Daniel knew that it was about time.  
  
_And you are the reason I'm smiling when there is nothing to smile about_  
Yeah, you are the reason I'm smiling when there is nothing to smile about

**Author's Note:**

> Well... Fanni not competing had me crushed and I was comforting myself by writing this little piece. Took me ages because I got to distracted with searching for angry-Fanni-images and videos, whoops.


End file.
